


Let me see you go to town

by k0nbiniprinc3ss (force_bound)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway mando please fuck up my whole life, i wrote this at work, that counts as praxis right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/force_bound/pseuds/k0nbiniprinc3ss
Summary: You have a spare moment alone in the Razor Crest, and you decide to use it blow off some steam.You also have a willing audience.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Let me see you go to town

The Razor Crest was a tight fit, and you were lucky to get a moment to yourself. The precious few moments you were able to steal alone were usually reserved for time with your holopad, uninterrupted work, or even a simple cup of tea in sweet silence. Between caring for the Child and repairing a ship that was determined to die, time to unwind was more vital than ever.

And recently, you felt like a coil ready to snap. You knew when you came onboard that being the only crew member on the Razor Crest would bring its own set of issues, but you hadn’t expected this level of challenge. As far as ships went, you’ve had a lifetime’s experience of unpredictable passengers and temperamental hardware; the Razor Crest, however, was something else. Although, the problem was less the ship, and more so the ship’s owner. 

The Mandalorian was the reason why you now decided to spend your precious free time fingering yourself in the captain’s chair, rather than the wiring of the control panel. Perhaps it was just the beskar, but something about him was exceptionally magnetic. For a man who offered so little of himself to you, you had never been more captivated. What started out as wondering was concealed behind the helmet - the face, the mind, the history - had somehow led to more and more frequent imagining of it between your legs. 

Now, in your brief respite, you were rocking yourself on your hand to the thought of him. Teasing your clit with your thumb, you bit back a moan as you imagined his gloved fingers entering you. Even without the gloves, you could tell his fingers were thick enough to stretch you out with only two. You added a third finger as you slowly started thrusting in and out of yourself, relishing the stretch. You had never seen an inch of his skin, but you could still envision him impaling you on his cock. You started thrusting faster, chewing on your lip to prevent your moans from spilling out.. 

Relieving yourself like this was really the only time you could indulge in fantasies with him. Mando largely kept to himself and the Child, and to whatever poor bastard was being hunted that week, ever the professional. Though in some quiet moments, after the Child was put to rest, you could swear you could feel his gaze linger on you longer than necessary. If you spent enough time with the Mandalorian, his body language was a decent giveaway as to what he was thinking, but for all you could read from his on those occasions he might as well be talking to you in shryiiwook. 

You closed your eyes and pushed the thoughts out of your head, determined to finish. Mando was out looking for a job, and there was no telling when he would be back. Picking up your speed, you use your free hand to play with your nipple under your shirt. 

“Fuck, Mando,” ypu breath out as you hit  _ that _ spot that makes you see stars, “Mando…” You increase your pace, feeling that familiar fire pool in you stomach, and - 

A blaster hitting the metal floor rings through the air. Your eyes shoot open and Mando is standing in front of you. Fuck. You scramble to get up, but he stops you. 

“Wait,” he breaths out, “keep going.” It was quiet, but you could tell he was breathing heavily.

“What?” You can barely believe your ears, is this really happening?”

“Keep touching yourself,” His voice came out much more wrecked, “Please.”

You stare disbelievingly at him, but your hands find their way back to their starting position. You let a whimper as your thumb starts on your clit again. Even through his visor, you can tell he’s staring intently, but you refuse to break eye contact. 

Your place your third finger back inside and between the Mandalorian’s panting and the sounds you begin to make the room sounds positively  _ sinful _ . Something about him watching you has compound the intensity. When you pull your fingers out to thrust back in again they are  _ soaking _ , and you’re sure he can see the wetness dripping from them even as the cockpit’s lighting is dimmed. 

Mando breaks from his stunned position in the doorway and makes his way to the co-captain’s chair, eyes never leaving you. Adjusting in your chair to face him, you move your hands up to your breasts. You tease your nipples before moving your hands back south, but suddenly he grabs them to stop you.

“I-” he begins, words caught in this throat, “Let me do it.” 

Breathless, you give him a curt nod. 

If they looked big at a distance, his hands look positively enormous on you. He starts at your collarbone, rubbing gentle circles, before moving down to your breasts. He is surprisingly gentle as he takes your breasts in his hands and begins lightly teasing them with his thumb. Braver, he grabs one in each hand and starts rubbing your nipples firmly, earning him a high whine from you. And,  _ Stars _ , when was the last time you felt this good? You arch your back to give him easier access, craving that friction. 

Mando’s hands leave your breasts, and you almost whimper from the loss. You’re so open and aroused that it hurts to clench around nothingness. Breaking eye contact, your eyes dart to his bulge. It’s dark, but you can see his cock straining through the fabric, and the pool of precum gathering on top. You reach over to grasp his cock gently, and he is impossibly hard. 

“Fuck,” he moans, his low voice going straight to your core, “What were you thinking about?”

Just as you begin to stroke him, his gloved hand dives under your pants and he sticks a finger inside of you. They feel just as thick inside, like as you imagined. 

“Tell me,” his breath is coming out much more ragged as you stroke his cock, “what were you thinking about?”

  
  


“You. Stars, don’t stop.” You moan as he adds a second finger and begins to pump inside you, “I was thinking about your fingers and your cock inside me.” 

He lets out a low moan and picks up the pace, his fingers filling you up in the right places. You’re not going to last much longer, and judging by the way his cock is twitching in your hand, neither is he. He uses his thumbs to rub circles on your clit, and you see stars. 

“Fuck, Mando, I’m gonna come,” you keen, just teetering on the edge. He starts thrusting inside of you impossibly faster and he hits  _ that  _ spot inside of you, sending over the edge and you shatter on his fingers. Your vision whites out as the bliss spreads throughout your body As a reflex you grip around his cock harder, and he thrusts into it. He lets out a low and ragged moan and you feel his cock twitching hard as come leaks into his pants.

* * *

What you finally come back down, the Mandalorian is staring at you  


"So, this is how you spend your alone time?" 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm very bored at work currently so please expect more porn


End file.
